Alignment of the Planet and Stars
by AnneM.Oliver
Summary: Forgiveness and Love can be perfect, like an alignment of the planet and stars. A drabble or a poem


**All characters and canon situations belong to JK Rowling and I make no money from the writing or publishing of this story.**

* * *

**Alignment of the Planet and Stars**

**By**

**Anne****M**

* * *

**1 - A Heart on the Shelf (****Draco**** to Hermione)**

I'm sitting in my room staring at a box on a shelf. I imagine my heart in that box. It's there for me and nobody else. It's tied up with a ribbon and the box is taped shut. It's secure against attempts to invade it, open it, or break it in two.

I took it out once and shared it with you. Then you left me and it started to bleed when you went away, so I put it back on the shelf. Now, I take it out every once and a while to look at it. It still bleeds. Not copious amounts, just small, stinging streams from holes left there when you went away. When I put it back on the shelf I can still hear it beating, but I know it's only an illusion, because it has finally stopped forever.

How do I know this?

Because you told me that I can't feel love. I can't feel compassion. When I am in the company of others, I feel a sort of harmony, and I can feel their company, but it's feigned and strained. I can't feel empathy or sympathy. Seriously…am I dead? I'm no longer certain that I'm living.

Because you won't forgive me.

What makes a heart go on beating when the rest of the world is so damn messed up?

Without a heart to hide my feelings, my feelings roam around my body and soul instead, and they burrow deep inside. When they come out, I'm afraid, so sometimes I hide when I can't hide my feelings.

Why are others so dark and unforgiving? You don't really know me. Let me assure you, I've always felt, with a heart, without a heart. I've always felt.

I only see black and white when others see colours. I only see emptiness when others tell me of their hopes and dreams. I try to run away from them, but I'm too weak, so I have to walk away slowly. I'm sure this is only a bad dream, but then I pinched myself and discovered that it's real.

Damn.

I see no hope. I can't see any happiness anywhere. When everyone finally leaves me, (which they will, when they discover I'm heartless) then who will comfort me when I'm bleeding to death?

However, will I bleed without a heart? Perhaps in my dreams. Perhaps I will stop bleeding if you forgive me. Perhaps I'll stop bleeding if you love me again.

What makes a life go on breathing when the rest of the world is so damn misleading?

**2 – Something's Happening – (Hermione to ****Draco)**

You came back and asked me to forgive you. As soon as the words left your mouth, something happened to me, which I can hardly explain. It was like a changing of the guards. It was so quiet that I had to strain to listen.

I heard a voice inside my head, in a whisper; telling me to imagine a heart up in a box back inside your chest. How odd is that? Then the whisper turned to a roar, and it begged me to forgive you. I heard it calling, calling, begging, and pleading. I had to relent. I gave in. I love you still.

Something's happening to me and you're to blame.

I close my eyes and I see us young again. I see children with hopes and aspirations. Some memories have faded from view, but still, some burst through the darkness. Yes, something's happening to me today. It's perfect. It's like an alignment of the planets and stars…perfect…fate.

My flesh is warm even if my blood is still and cold. My internal bells are clanging. My compass points toward you. My fate is unrelenting. My pain is bound to disperse. The road is under my feet, and I'm walking…now running, back to you.

I can't look forward if I let the past hold me back. You opened a window for me when all my doors were securely locked. That's how life seems to happen. Something is always waiting in the shadows. Either something happy or something sad. Sometimes it's a fantasy and sometimes it real. I'm older and wiser now so I think I know what it means. Sometimes it doesn't apply to me, sometimes it's just like another birthday…it will come and go and set my spirit free.

Something's happening to me. It's called forgiveness, and it's for you.

* * *

_*Just a piece of self-indulgent drabble folks. Thanks!_


End file.
